Semiconductors and other electronic and opto-electronic assemblies are fabricated in groups on a wafer. Known as “dies”, the individual devices are cut from the wafer and are then bonded to a carrier. The dies must be mechanically mounted and electrically connected to a circuit. For this purpose, many types of packaging have been developed, including “flip-chip”, ball grid array and leaded grid array among other mounting configurations. These configurations typically use a planar printed circuit etched on the substrate with bonding pads and the connections to the die are made by either wire bonding or direct solder connection to the die.
The resolution of the printed circuit is often the limiting factor controlling interconnect density. Photo-etch and other processes for developing a printed circuit on a substrate have resolution limitations and associated cost limitations that set the level of interconnect density at a level that is less than desirable for interfacing to present integrated circuit dies that may have hundreds of external connections.
As the density of circuit traces interfacing an integrated circuit die are increased, the inter-conductor spacing must typically be decreased. However, reducing inter-conductor spacing has a disadvantage that migration and shorting may occur more frequently, thus setting another practical limit on the interconnect density.
The above-incorporated parent patent application discloses techniques for embedding circuit patterns within a substrate for providing such high-density interconnection. One penalty that is paid for fully-embedded circuits such as those disclosed therein, is that large circuit areas require more laser-ablate time at the same line width and more careful control of the laser when producing large areas via multiple scans. Embedded terminals also sometimes must be plated up to provide a particular thickness above the substrate especially when the terminal is to project into a solder mask layer applied above the embedded circuits. It would be desirable to provide a method and substrate having further improved interconnect density with a low associated manufacturing cost, and further having easily generated large features above the surface of the substrate without requiring ablation of large areas or a second plate-up process.